pbg_hardcore_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Terraria Hardcore - Season 3, Episode 17
|episode_no = 17|episode_length = 19:13|upload_date = May 31, 2017|link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJ3uwc1nE68|previous_episode = |next_episode = }} Summary McJones explains to the others his plan to summon the Brain of Cthulhu again by breaking the crimson hearts, only this time he'll use a wormhole potion to avoid getting trapped by the boss. The rest of the group follows McJones into the underground crimson as PBG sings. McJones breaks the first crimson heart and gets a light pet, a bleeding heart that provides light for the group. The group finds a second crimson heart and Dean uses his crimson pickaxe to get to it. PBG uses his bomb fish to break the crimson heart and finds a spear called "The Rotted Fork." Dean digs down to another crimson heart and PBG blows it up. McJones finds a magic staff that allows the user to summon and acid rain cloud and gives it to Dean. The rest of the group returns to the arena while McJones goes down to summon the boss a third time. Dean goea down with McJones so he can mine a path for him but the two find a room full of wall spiders between them and the crimson heart. Meanwhile, PBG, Luke, and Lucah find an unconcious NPC in the entrance to the underground crimson. PBG wakes him up and the three start checking out what items he has for sale. McJones breaks a hole in the wall and starts shooting through it while Dean uses his raincloud to help him kill the spiders. Dean opens up the room with the crimson heart for McJones and returns to the others. McJones blows up the crimson heart with a bomb and summons the Brain of Cthulhu. McJones uses a recall potion to return home before figuring out how to use a recall potion to rejoin the others. Despite Dean having problems with his mouse, the group easily defeats the boss once again. PBG shows off the Eternia crystal and stand he got from the tavern keep and McJone warns him not to use it because it summons a late game event. The group gives their crimtane ore and tissue samples to Dean. The group starts returning home and McJones explains that they need to find more life crystals as well as better weapons and armor before they can fight the next boss, Skeletron. After returning home, Dean smelts his crimtane ores into bars and makes three sets of crimtane armor while McJones, Lucah, and PBG continue fishing while Luke protects them from enemies. Dean equips one of the sets of crimtane armor he made and gives the other two to PBG and Luke. Dean changes his social armor to an Eskimo outfit but changes it to the crimson armor after seeing how cool Luke looks in the armor. The next morning, Dean gives Luke a fishing pole and Luke tells Dean that he's really come to appreciate him more after playing Hardcore with him compared to when he was just a viewer of the series. PBG asks Luke to meet him on the roof to share some of the loot he got from his crates but finds nothing worth giving to him. Quotes Guest Feature Prof_McJones: The Prof deanelazab: The Dean